


Love is Blind, Like Me

by Squishney_Lamppost



Series: Fluffy Haikyuu One-Shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwaizumi acting as an uber, M/M, Meet-Cute, and daichi gets one line, and suga is there for like 10 seconds, makki is there for like 2 seconds, no beta we die like men, oikawa losing glasses, oikawa wearing glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishney_Lamppost/pseuds/Squishney_Lamppost
Summary: After being ditched by his less-than-single friends and then breaking his glasses, Oikawa is having a shitty night. Until meeting a handsome stranger makes his night a little less shitty.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Fluffy Haikyuu One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/587878
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Love is Blind, Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing something new, and I found this in one of my folders, unposted despite being completely finished, so I decided why the heck not, might as well re-vist how to post stuff to get ready for my first longer fic. Hope y'all enjoy!

“Great! Just great!” Oikawa yelled to no one. The street was empty and dark. “I want to go out with friends, but they’re all busy with their boyfriends, and so I try to go to Suga’s restaurant only to find out Tobio works there, and then I go to that alien movie alone only to lose my glasses on the walk to the car! Arrrrg!” People were now walking on the street, shooting him weird looks. Oikawa didn’t care. He was scuttling around, mumbling about stupid eyesight as he searched for his glasses. But in the dark and with limited vision, finding a pair of black glasses was practically impossible.

_Crack_

Oikawa gasped. He froze. No. It couldn’t be. He turned around. He saw the broken glass and twisted frames under his foot.

“NO!” Oikawa yelled, leaning over the broken frames and cracked glass. They were destroyed. Decimated. Never going to be worn again.

“How am I going to get home now? I can’t drive without glasses!” Oikawa muttered to himself. He decided to call his most motherly and reliable friend, Suga, to see if he could pick him up. Squinting at the screen, Oikawa hit the contact _Mr. Refreshing._

“Hello?” Suga’s voice rang through the speaker.

“Suga, oh thank the stars you picked up,”

“Oikawa I told you I have a date tonight! I can’t hang out!”

“No, it’s not about that. I dropped my glasses, and in the process of looking for them, I stepped on them. Now I have no way to get home, I can’t drive blind!”

“Okay, okay, chill. I don’t know if anyone’s available to pick you up, because, once again, I’m on a date. Just call a cab.”

“At night? Alone? With no glasses? No way Suga.”

“Where are you anyway?”

“I was watching a movie at the theatre, I’m on the corner of Aobajōsai and Karasuno, right by your shop Suga.”

“Well I don’t know anyone who ca- what? Really? Yeah, thanks Dai. Oikawa, Daichi says he knows someone who lives around there! He can give you a ride!”

“I don’t want to ride with a complete stranger!”

“He’s not a stranger, he’s Daichi’s friend!”

“I haven’t even met your little boy-toy!”

“Well this is all I can offer you.”

“Fine. What’s his name, his job, and can he meet me here?”

“Daichi says his name is Iwaizumi Hajime, he works part time at the gym and is in school trying to become a physical therapist, and yes he’s on his way in a small blue car.”

“If I get murdered or kidnapped it’s on your boyfriend.” Suga laughed at that.

“Bye Oikawa! Take care! And I’m sure you’ll be fine!”

Oikawa pressed the end call button. He felt like throwing his phone on the ground, but he was a university student with a part time job who couldn’t afford a new phone. Instead he stomped around to the front of the coffee shop, texting Suga to tell him where he was waiting. Suga texted him back quickly, but there was an image attached.

**Suga (10:47 pm):** This is what he looks like _img_04_

Oikawa froze, staring at the picture.

_Oh no._

_He’s hot._

Now this put a whole new disaster up for grabs. Oikawa would probably make a fool of himself in front of muscles-mcgee over here, and would be forever humiliated and forever single once more. He would be a lonely cat man with too many cats and stay in watching _The X-files_ and old reruns instead of having date nights. His social life would shatter. His entire life would fall to pieces. He would never get a degree in astrology and minor in biology and go on to hopefully become an astrobiologist. His internship at the lab would be null and void. He’d be fired from his teaching assistant job. He would be fired from his waiter job. He would be fired from university. He wouldn’t be able to afford the cats he doesn’t have. He would be homeless, jobless, living under a bridge with-

**HONK!**

Oikawa was rattled out of his train of thought by a loud honk from a car in front of him.

“Are you Oikawa?” someone inside the car asked.

“Yeah?” Oikawa responded. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, ready to make an emergency call if necessary.

“I’m Iwaizumi, Daichi’s friend. Hop in.”

Oh.

Oikawa walked over to the car, squinting to see if it was really Iwaizumi. His night had already been shitty enough, he didn’t need to be kidnapped.

“Can you speed it up?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice annoyed.

“Sorry, but I don’t have my glasses and I don’t know if you look like the picture my friend sent me. You could be trying to kidnap me!” Oikawa exclaimed. He heard the annoyed sigh from inside the car.

“Look Shittykawa, I came here to pick you up, and I want to get back to my apartment soon because I have the early shift at the gym tomorrow. I’m not gonna kidnap you. Get in the car.” Oikawa was taken aback at these rude words. Shittykawa?

“What a brute! How dare you call someone as perfect as me Shittykawa?” Oikawa huffed. But he walked faster to the car and hopped in, looking over at the man in the passenger seat next to him. Yup, definitely the same hot guy from the photo.

“Alright Shittykawa, where do you live?” Oikawa pouted, but put in his address on Iwaizumi’s phone. Iwaizumi began to drive through the lamp-lit streets.

“So, Iwa-chan, tell me more about yourself!” Oikawa said eagerly, flashing a smile. Iwaizumi did not look amused.

“Did you just call me… Iwa-chan?” He asked dangerously.

“Well, if you’re gonna give me a nickname I might as well return the favor!” Oikawa’s smile became more devious. Iwaizumi punched him in the arm, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Ow! Iwa-chan, such a brute!” Oikaw whined.

“I’m working to be a physical therapist, I work at the gym, Daichi is a good friend of mine, I live in an apartment by the movie theatre,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“Good to know! I’m Oikawa, I’m majoring in astrology with a minor in biology, I work as a teaching assistant and waiter as well as an intern at a lab, I want to be an astrobiologist, I live right by a bakery owned by my friend Makki, and I’m single.” Oikawa said the last part of the little speech with a wink, causing Iwaizumi to flush a little. But just a little.

“Nice to know. How do you know Daichi?”

“Oh, I just know him as Suga’s hot boyfriend. Haven’t actually met him.”

“Oh.”

The car was awkwardly silent after that. Oikawa took to looking out the window at the blurry sky while sneaking glances to the hot, slightly-blurry guy driving the car. The silence was disrupted however, when Iwaizumi’s phone rang. He quickly pressed the answer call button.

“Hey Iwaizumi, how are things going with the quote-unquote, ‘really pretty’ Oikawa?” Daichi’s voice flooded the whole car and Iwaizumi’s face was a tomato.

“Daichi. I’m in the car. He can hear you,” Iwaizumi’s voice was tense and strangled. Oikawa was frozen in shock. Mr. Handsome with the biceps thought he was pretty?

“Ooooooh. Ha ha, oops? Well then. Um, I’m gonna go, glad Oikawa is safe and picked up, um bye.” There was a click and Daichi was gone. The shock on Oikawa’s face faded and was replaced with a smile.

“You think I’m pretty?” he asked innocently. Iwaizumi’s flush returned.

“I mean, well, objectively speaking, you aren’t… bad-looking.” Iwaizumi was quiet after that. Oikawa just grinned bigger.

“Well, Iwa-chan, I think you are pretty handsome yourself,” Oikawa said. “Though I don’t have my glasses, I saw a picture of you, so you can’t say it’s because I don’t have them,” Oikawa finished, seeing Iwaizumi’s mouth open and shut in protest. The car rolled up to Oikawa’s house, Iwaizumi still looking a bit like a fish. Oikawa grabbed a paper from his bag and wrote a phone number on it.

“Call me, we should go out sometime!” He said, handing the number to Iwaizumi. His blush had died down by now.

“Sure Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said, but there was a little smile on his face. Oikawa pressed a kiss to his cheek before hopping out of the car and strolling, not to his apartment, but to the bakery beside it.

“HEY MAKKI! GUESS WHO GOT A HOT DATE?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm almost embarrassed by this fic now that I look back at it after maybe 5 years, but it's also nice to see that I've improved somewhat. Comments and kudos are much appreciated, and hit me up @squydneyyy on tumblr if you wanna chat! Have a lovely day/night/afternoon/whatever!


End file.
